


Empathy

by Lokis_Minion_Gurl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU New Moon, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Deleted Scene, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, new moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Minion_Gurl/pseuds/Lokis_Minion_Gurl
Summary: During New Moon, after Edward leaves Bella, but before Bella starts hanging out with Jacob. Jasper is feeling guilty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had this idea come to me in the wee hours of the night back in January… I didn't think it was good enough to publish until I had a friend read it… So now I've decided to post it… This is my first Twilight fic so be gentle please. Hopefully you will all enjoy!

**Jasper's POV **

**It had been three months since Bella's fateful 18** **th** **Birthday party. If only I had better control of my bloodlust, perhaps my brother would not be in the pain he is feeling... Edward could see how his pain was effecting me so he left about a month ago, but not before asking Alice to not go looking for Bella's future, that we were to stay out of her life, so she can move on. I felt so guilty for attacking Bella; I had to know if our leaving was in vain, which is what led me to ask my wife to look in on Bella.**

" **Alice… my love, please. I know Edward asked you not to, but for my own sanity, to sooth my guilt… I need to know if she's okay. If we did the right thing…"**

" **You know the answer, Jazz. I don't have to look to the future to know Edward was wrong."**

" **Please. For me?"**

**Alice sighed and I could see she would do as I requested. She closed her eyes for a second then when she opened them again, her vision was unfocused and I knew she was looking to the future. I could feel that whatever Alice was seeing, was causing her grief. When she came out of her vision she let out a single sob.**

" **What did you see?"**

" **You remember what Edward was feeling before he left? Bella is worse… she's… I can't even begin to describe the look in her eyes. It's like she's dead inside."**

" **This is all my fault." I whispered so low no human ears would be able to hear me, but I knew Alice could hear me. I gave her a long passionate kiss, letting my love for her roll off me and envelop her.**

" **Jasper… what are you doing?"**

**She knew I only used my ability on her when I was about to do something she wouldn't approve of. "I have to. Please understand. I love you. I won't be gone long." and with that I was running back to Forks. It would take me 3 weeks to get there. I could make it in two weeks if I didn't stop to feed, but I knew that wouldn't be good for my self-control, and I'd be sure to feed well before I crossed into Forks, but I had to see Bella, to help her somehow.**

**3 Weeks Later **

**I was hunting just outside of Forks in Goat Rocks Wilderness. I wanted to be well fed before I entered the small town. Soon I had my fill and then some. I had hunted the way Edward used to before he became involved with Bella. I waited for nightfall before crossing into Forks. I ran all the way to Bella's house, climbing a tree outside her bedroom window. I waited in the tree, focusing my senses on the humans inside the small two story house. Charlie was asleep and I could hear the shower running upstairs. When I reached out with my ability, focusing solely on Bella, at first I felt nothing from her, as if she were an inanimate object. I recognized it as a sort of an emotional self-defense mechanism, reaching with my ability past the numbness, I could feel the pain she kept pushed down, that she tried so desperately to ignore.**

**I heard the water turn off, followed by the movement of fabric. I assume she was putting on her night clothes. When she walked into her bedroom, my assumption was confirmed. She sat down on her bed, cross-legged and just stared off into space. I wanted desperately to show myself to her, to talk to her, but I didn't want to frighten her. I let waves of calm, comfort, security and happiness roll over her. I could see in her eyes that she felt the fake emotions I was pushing upon her. I quickly, yet silently leapt across to her window, opening it and entering her bedroom all before she could take her next breath. I managed to hide myself in a darkened corner before she could see me. Her head snapped up in the direction of the window and saw it was open. She opened her mouth to speak, but seemed afraid to say the words she wanted to. I used my ability to calm her fear.**

" **Ed… Edward?" She whispered. As soon as my brother's name passed her lips, I felt a wave of agony and pain come from Bella that nearly crippled me. I had to send waves of comfort and happiness towards her to calm her pain so I could speak.**

" **No. Not Edward." I whispered, stepping out of the shadows.**

" **Jasper?" Bella asked, looking at me with confusion. Clearly I was not who she expected.**

" **I'm sorry I came, but I had to… if only for my own selfish reasons. I'd ask you how you're feeling but I know. Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to attack you. If it weren't for me, my brother and my family would still be here."**

" **No… it's not your fault Jasper. It's okay, I don't blame you. I understand or, at least, I can try to. He didn't leave because of you. He explained everything before he left… and really, it makes sense."**

" **What did he tell you?"**

" **He… he didn't… he doesn't… It was just… time for you all to move on…"**

" **That was all he said?"**

" **No… there was more, but I don't… it hurts too much to say it… to think it… even if it does make sense…" Bella said, her eyes glazing over, the numbness returning, "I forgive you for trying to bite me. I know you struggle more than the others."**

" **You're very understanding. More than most would be."**

" **How is Alice? I miss her."**

" **She misses you too. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you… I know you say you don't blame me for attacking you, but I still feel bad about it."**

" **It's okay. I forgive you." Bella said, getting up from the bed. She crossed the room to where I was standing and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me. Hesitantly, I gently wrapped my arms around her, returning the hug. When Bella pulled backwards, I released my grasp letting my arms fall to my side.**

" **See, you were fine just now."**

" **I fed well before I came."**

" **Does…** _ **he**_ **know you're here?"**

" **No. He hasn't been staying with us for the last few months. If he knew, he'd be angry with me though. He told us to stay away from you and for Alice not to look to your future. He wanted you to move on and live a normal human life."**

" **I don't think I've been doing a good job of that. I have a feeling the only reason I'm not curled up in a ball, sobbing right now is because of you."**

" **Maybe a little."**

" **Thank-you. I'm glad you came, even if it was for selfish reasons. You've always been able to make me feel better, even if it is artificial… Go back to Alice, tell her I'm okay."**

**She gave me a hug again, and I returned it once more. "Tell Alice I miss her too and give her a big hug for me."**

" **I will." I promised, maneuvering out of her embrace, "We all love and miss you and for the record, we all think he's being stupid. Even Rosalie."**

**That made her give a small half smile. "I love you all too."**

" **Good-Night, Bella."**

" **It's never a good night, Jasper, but thank-you. Good-Night to you too."**

" **What do you mean it's never a good night?"**

" **I'm afraid to sleep at night. Nightmares. I always wake up screaming." she whispered, "Charlie used to come and check on me… make sure I wasn't being murdered or something, but now he doesn't even get up."**

" **I can stay until you fall asleep. Help keep the nightmares away for tonight."**

" **I'd like that." Bella said, getting back into bed.**

**I sat cross-legged on the end of the bed at her feet. I sent a wave of lethargy towards her, letting it roll over her. Soon she drifted off to sleep. I sat there all night, using my ability to make her feel safe and at peace. I could feel the fear and heartbreak I had to fight off to keep her nightmares at bay. Once I heard Charlie wake up, I slipped out her bedroom window, climbing the tree still making her feel safe and at peace. I saw Charlie look in on Bella, dressed in his policeman's uniform, and could feel the love and worry roll off him. I also felt relief from him. Probably because for once, his daughter didn't wake up screaming from a nightmare. He silently closed the door and I saw him get in the police cruiser and leave for work. As soon as he was gone, I jumped out of the tree, landing silently on my feet. As soon as my feet touched earth, I was running faster than human eye could see, making my way back to Alaska.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to Review!


End file.
